


South Park x Reader One-Shots

by Punklovergirl68



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Everyone is at high school age, F/M, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Smut, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Will take request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:58:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punklovergirl68/pseuds/Punklovergirl68
Summary: Recently got back into South Park and decided to do this.South Park belongs to Trey Parker and Matt StoneYou belong to yourself.





	1. Information

I thought the best way to start this out is to clarify a few things:

**1.) All characters will be of high school age (mainly around seventeen or eighteen).**

**2.) I will take request. If you have a certain plot or genre you want to go along with said request, be sure to let me know.**

**3.) I will do smut.**

**4.) I will do Alternate Universes (eg. Stick of Truth)**

**5.) Please be patient and kind, if you are rude with your request I might take longer to do it.**

So far this is all I have in terms of rules, I might add more later or change a few as the days go by. Don't know how long I'm going to make this so request as much as you want. If any of you are curious, I already have a 'South Park x Reader One-Shot' story on Quotev, this one will not share any similar stories with that one though. Can't wait to see what you guys request. 


	2. Death - Kenny McCormick x Dying!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this, I think it's pretty alright. Though I feel it could have been better.
> 
> Edit: Really felt the need to add and fix up the ending of this one. Hope you like the few changes.

Death was natural. It came silently and took those who had the misfortune of falling within its grasp. Young or old, it didn’t matter who was caught in its web, all it knew to do was just take. Kenny was well acquainted with death, one might say the two shared a toxic relationship. Their paths always crossed, but never lasted long as the next day would roll around and the parka wearing teen would find himself lying comfortably in his bed.

But, this time was different. This time death had come to claim someone else, someone very special to Kenny. You, a young girl who had just recently turned eighteen, already in your last year at South Park High. Prom was just around the corner and chasing right after it was graduation something you happily looked forward to. The day the incident had happened, school had just ended and you had found yourself clinging to Kenny’s arm, [Eye Color] eyes wide and bright as you talked about the dress you had recently bought.

“It’s such a lovely shade of [Favorite Color], I’ll be sure to send you a picture later tonight so you know what to wear at prom” you had babbled to the blond who happily hummed. Despite how loudly you were talking and how close you were to him, the words you spoke went through one ear and out the other. His mind reeling and thinking of every possible outcome that would come of his little plan for prom. His heart pounding softly in his chest at the thought of you two going to prom as friends and coming out as lovers. Neither of you were focused on where you were going.

Your eyes were locked on the blond-haired teen’s face as you talked, enjoying the sight of his shaggy blond locks and glistening blue eyes while Kenny’s mind was a million light years away, thinking only of him sweeping you off your feet and claiming you as his own. Neither of you heard tires screeching as a car sharply turned one of the corners and speeded down the road. Speeding right towards the crosswalk you and Kenny were currently walking across. The driver in his drunken daze squinted his eyes to the blurry shapes in front of him, watching how they grew the closer he got. He found it hard to care, his mind wondering back towards the six-pack in his back seat.

In his sluggish movements to turn around and rip another can from its plastic rings, his elbow jabbing itself into the middle of the steering wheel causing the car horn to shriek and finally warn the teens it was closing in on them. You were quick to react, head snapping in the direction of the car horn, only for your breath to catch in your throat upon seeing how close it was. Without a second thought, you found yourself throwing Kenny forward, watching how he stumbled out of harm’s way and quickly turn to you with wide eyes. “[Your Name]-” he was cut off by the sound of your screaming and bones breaking. The car mowing down your small frame and continuing its path, the driver none the wiser in what he had hit as he finally faced forward again and continued his merry way. Chugging down the contents in the can he had finally retrieved.

For a while Kenny just stood there, dumbfounded as he stared down at your twitching body, your limbs twisted in awkward angles, a large gash was on the side of your head, blood running down it and into your already blood shot eye, a blood vessel had seemingly popped due to the pressure it seems. Your ragged breathing was the only thing he could hear as your chest weakly rose and lowered. He wanted to cry, scream, even chase down the car and beat its driver to death. But, instead he just stood there, body shaking as tears welled up in his eyes before finally his legs gave out on him and harshly collided with the asphalt. “[Y-Your Name]?” he shakily breathed out, only to receiver another set of ragged breathing as your eyes flickered towards him.

They no longer held that beautiful shine that had in them just minutes ago, instead they held a dull look of agonizing pain. He quickly snapped his head from side to side, a choked sob escaping passed his lips when he noticed that no one was around. No one else had been there to witness the action to help him or you. You both were left alone and that’s what scared him. Normally he was on the other end of this situation, he was the one withering around in agony not witnessing it.

What was he supposed to do? He was drawing blanks, breathing picking up as he started hyperventilating. Help! That’s what he needed, he needed to get help. He shoved his hands into both his pockets, grasping at its contents before finally getting a hold of his phone. Shakily he brought it out in front of him, pressing those three simple numbers that had been drilled into the heads of every child to use in emergency. Surely they could help, right? 

He listened as the phone ring, hesitantly looking back towards your body before tensing up as the phone slipped through his grasp. Clattering onto the asphalt just as the operated finally answered. "Hello, 9-1-1, what's your emergency?" he heard the woman asked but didn't bother picking up the phone. Terrified at the sight before him. Death silently stood there, hovering over your broken and bruised body, face shielded by the shadows of its hood as it gazed down at you. In one fluid motion it lifted its scythe, swinging it down just as Kenny found his voice to cry out. 

He screwed his eyes shut, the minute he heard the blade rip into the flesh of your chest and drag downwards. He didn't wish to see the gruesome sight that was sure to be in front of him. It was silent for a few moments before he finally built up the courage to open his eyes, soon watching in awe as a tiny golden orb floated in front of your chest. It glowed brightly with wisp of gold smoke swirling around it, it looked quite beautiful. It stayed there, floating over your now limp body that stared at him with lifeless eyes. Carefully, death swooped down and held its skeletal hands out allowing the small orb to rest itself comfortably in its grasp. Quick to make itself at home in the skeleton's palms.

Kenny only sat there, more tears starting to well up in his eyes and slide down his cheeks were they soon met at his chin and dripped. What was happening? He's never experience something like this before, was that...was that orb meant to be your soul? It felt strange looking at the bright, golden orb. It held everything you were, from your personality to your vivid beauty which was now in the hands of death itself.

“W-wait!” he was quick to cry out, realization hitting him hard when he realized that death was holding your entire person and was getting ready to walk away with it. The skeleton halted in its tracks, only turning its head a little to let him know that it was listening. All the time it held your soul with such care. "Please" he whispered, quick to lose his voice now that the being that had came to claim him many times before was standing before him, ready to take someone who he cares deeply for soul. "Don't take her, she's not ready. She's too young to have her life ripped away, what about her dreams and ambitions? What about her future? Does that mean nothing to you?" he asked, voice starting to raise in volume as it also began to shake. "Take me instead, come on, do it! Take me like you always do, my death would mean nothing and you know it! So, come on, you fuckface!" he soon started to cry, knees giving out once more as he dropped to the ground and started to sob.

His cries went unheard though as the skeleton walked forward. Lifting its scythe and swinging it, the blade catching on thin air and ripping it open like it was a piece of cloth. The inside of the vortex that had been open was pitch black, nothing but an abyss that would lead to the afterlife. The closer it drew to the vortex, the louder Kenny cried, his body curling up as he hit the ground. Screaming at the top of his lungs. "Please! Please, don't take her away from me! I need her, I...I love her..." he suddenly whimpered as he grew silent and let his sobs quietly rank through his body. 

Upon hearing this, death stopped once again, tilting its head as it looked down at the golden orb in its hand. The orb seemed to glow brighter as it jostle around. Its small body jiggling and shaking before finally calming down upon seeing death's shoulders droop. The skeleton nodded its head as it patiently stood there and watch the orb shoot away from its palm and towards the crying teen. Kenny's sobs came to a halt when he felt the warmth that surrounded the orb float around his head before finally looking up at it. 

Its glow was so bright and warm, it made his heart throb as it circled around him before resting next to his ear. He shivered as he could feel the wisp of smoke exerting from its spherical shaped body brush against the flesh of his ear. " _I love you_ " the words were sweet and short, being whispered in his ear by a voice similar to your own. His blue eyes widened, hands twitching as he got ready to reach out and snatch the golden orb as it moved in front of him. Its body shook, as it floated higher and its light seem to dim a little as it gazed down on him. " _Bye_ " was the last thing he heard before the orb had once again placed itself gently in death's grasp and the two disappear.

Leaving him alone with the empty shell that had once been your body. His limbs fell limp beside him as his shoulders slumped and his head droop. Silent sobs once again starting to break through his body as he sluggishly picked up his phone and hung up on the operator who was still on the other end. Asking questions and demanding answers. Tiredly he pulled himself over towards your body and laid beside it, staring up at the sky with a blank look before a small smile plastered itself on his lips. "I love you" he said, reaching a hand out to rest on the cold surface of your already bruising cheek as he listened to the sound of a car engine coming around the corner. 

 


	3. Inappropriate - PC Principle x Teacher!Reader *Smut*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by: BardsAmbrosia   
> Request: Could you please do a PC Principle x Reader smut? They mess around in his office uwu
> 
> Hope you like it.

It was wrong, he knew that, but for the life of him he couldn’t find himself to care. Not when he had you sprawled out on his desk, dress shirt opened to reveal your smooth [Skin Color] skin and [Favorite Color] bra that contained your plump breast. Your hair was sprawled out behind you, eyes glazed over with a layer of lust as you held your arms above your head. Legs instantly wrapping themselves around his waist to draw him closer. He couldn’t help but think about what had caused this small meeting of yours to spiral into a heated battle with each other’s mouths.

You were a new teacher at the school, a woman who was firm with her beliefs and didn’t seem to have a problem to point out his mistakes. In two days, you seemed to have him wrapped around your finger, driving him crazy. He didn’t know if he hated you or respected you for your bravery. Though said bravery is what lead you to his office this fine afternoon, it was the middle of the school day. Students were either in lunch or class, while you had been called down to the principal’s office.

All because of a simple remark you had made, one you were in no mood to repeat. The minute you had enter the office, the door had been locked to keep anyone from interrupting the small meeting you two were having. It had started out tame, small chit chat as you both calmly talked to one another. But, slowly it started to heat up, your faces turning red from embarrassment and frustration as you both refused to back down. He wasn’t exactly aware of what the trigger was, what had caused you two from trying to rip each other’s throat out to smashing your lips together.

Perhaps it was the attraction you two felt for one another the minute you had met or the hatred you held for each other. You had snorted, making a snarky remark on how you felt you were a part of some bad romantic comedy. Throwing yourself back onto his desk as you found yourself quoting movies with similar plots were two people who obviously disliked one another found themselves sexual attracted to each other. During this you had unbuttoned your dress shirt, the movie quotes slowly turning into filthy comments as you sprawled yourself out for him. Admitting to the desire of wanting him to take you.

He had to question your sanity or maybe he had to question his own, seeing how easily he was letting himself be persuaded in doing something that could get you both fired if caught. You were still on school grounds, school was still in session, and despite the door being locked there was still the chance someone would catch the both of you. Yet, just the thought of that seemed to stir something up inside of him. A certain feeling of excitement at the thought of someone catching you two doing something so inappropriate. It didn’t take him long to lock his lips with your own once again, teeth clashing with one another.

Both your hands seemed to roam one another bodies. Groping at any sensitive part you could get a hold of or rubbing areas that sent jolts of pleasure up and down your body. Clothes were quickly discarded one by one as his lips moved from your own to roughly bite and nip at random parts of your body. While you hastily grinded your privates against his own. Your eyes looking upwards as your lips twitched and you found your hands grabbing at anything that could ground you.

Moans escaping pass your lips and echoing around the room, you felt pity for any poor unfortunate soul that happened to walk by the principal’s office. But, at the same time you felt your stomach twist and turn in excitement at someone catching the both of you doing such a dirty act, causing you to roughly move your legs to kick the blond off you and stumble back into his office chair. He seemed to be in a daze, confused by your actions before grunting as you pounced on him and nestle yourself into his lap. Guiding him throbbing member into your warmth until it was buried deep inside. You both soon sat there, staring deeply into each other eyes until a devilish smirk tugged itself onto your lips as your eyes narrowed.

Leaning close, you breathily whispered in his ear, words that made his blood boil. That drove him into a frenzy as he roughly grabbed your hips and began to pound merciless into you. It wasn’t slow and loving, instead rough and causing your breast to bounce and jiggle harshly around. The smirk on your face grew as you tilted your head back and moaned, enjoying how rough he was with you. How his finger nails dug painfully into your hip while each jolt of pleasure that shot up your spine had the dull throb of pain hidden beneath it.

You loved it, moaning loudly as you hooked your arms underneath his own and painfully dragged your nails down his back. Leaning forward and roughly biting down on his collar bone. A smug smile tugging at the corner of your lips as you heard him groan. The rougher he was the closer you were to release until you both cried out, backs arching and fingers roughly gripping the flesh they were resting on. The two of you were soon left a panting mess, your body limply laying against his own.

He sat there for a few moments, head leaned backwards as he stared up at the ceiling before flickering his gaze down towards you as the sound of snoring reached his ears. You had fallen asleep. He wouldn’t lie, you looked cute with a peaceful expression on your face. Sighing in content he lazily wrapped an arm around your waist and returned his gaze back up towards the ceiling. Thinking about what he had done.

He had done something inappropriate. But, in a way, he was glad he had done it with you.


End file.
